Hearing devices such as hearing aids (also referred to as hearing prostheses or hearing instruments) for hard of hearing people or hearing enhancement devices for augmenting the hearing capability of normal hearing persons, as well as hearing protection devices designed to prevent noise-induced hearing loss, commonly comprise an input transducer, e.g. a microphone, for picking up sound from the surroundings, a signal processing unit for processing the signal from the input transducer, and an output transducer, e.g. a miniature loudspeaker also called a receiver, for converting the processed signal into a signal perceivable by the user of the hearing device. Typically such hearing devices are adapted to be worn at the ear (e.g. a behind-the-ear, BTE hearing device) or within the ear canal (e.g. an in-the-ear, ITE or completely-in-canal, CIC hearing device), or alternatively be partly anchored in the scull (e.g. a bone-anchored hearing aid, BAHA) or partly implanted in the middle or inner ear (e.g. a direct acoustic cochlear stimulation, DACS, or cochlear implant). Furthermore, such hearing devices commonly incorporate a number of different functionalities or features, which provide a range of benefits to the user and allow to improve the user's hearing experience to various degrees. Usually, some basic features are provided in all hearing devices, whereas advanced features, for instance employing more sophisticated audio signal processing such as adaptive beamforming and binaural signal processing, or providing more complex functionalities such as wireless audio streaming, are only offered by high-end hearing devices, which are therefore more expensive. A hearing device professional, such as an audiologist or hearing aid acoustician, often referred to a hearing device “fitter”, will select a suitable hearing device model along with appropriate features depending on the needs and preferences of a certain user. In order to demonstrate the benefits and usefulness of the selected hearing device(s) and especially of the chosen features the audiologist commonly plays back recorded sound samples associated with a limited number of standard hearing situations via a loudspeaker setup located at the audiologist's office to the user wearing the selected hearing device(s). Unfortunately, this is a very tedious process and it is often difficult to show the benefit of certain features to the user in such artificial surroundings. Consequently, the user will often be hesitant to invest in a certain feature when he is not fully convinced of its usefulness in his everyday life.